Jealousy
by Hypo Prower
Summary: Beauty and Gasser seem set to start their life as a family together, but why does Beauty seem to be turning to Bo-bobo? Gasser is determined to figure out the secret behind this...
1. Turning to Bobobo

Beauty walked happily over to her kitchen window and opened it. She gazed outside at the bright sunny day. The sun beat down on all the kids playing around the street, as well as Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler fighting over who got to play with the ball next.

She sighed peacefully and sat down in a chair to watch the scene. Ever since Bo-bobo and the others had defeated the Baldy Bald Empire, things had settled down. Suddenly, a voice startled Beauty, and she turned to face who had spoken.

"Morning," Gasser smiled at his fiancé.

Beauty giggled and ran over to him to give him a big hug. The two were set to be wed in about a month, and had just recently moved in together. Gasser blushed at the hug, and farted softly. "O-oh, sorry," he apologized. Beauty rolled her eyes.

"Eh, don't worry, I'm used to it now."

Gasser paused for a moment as Beauty slowly untangled her arms from his waist. The ivory-haired fighter smiled, "So, what do you want to do today?"

Beauty walked over to the small closet next to the front door to get her tennis shoes. "Well, I was thinking maybe we could invite all our friends to the park." She turned around with her sneakers in her hand. "What do you think?"

Gasser smiled. "Um, OK," he replied.

To be honest, he really didn't want to invite all of their friends to the park with them. Whenever that happened, it always seemed like Beauty spent just a little too much time with Bo-bobo. Sure, they had travelled together by themselves for a little while, but when was she ever going to just spend a little alone time with her future hubby?!

Beauty opened the front door and let Gasser walk through first, then she pulled the door shut behind her as she caught up with him and grabbed his hand. She smiled, "I'm sure Softon won't be too busy today, he shouldn't have much to do."

Gasser and Beauty weren't paying much attention to anything as they walked down the street hand-in-hand, so when they heard loud yelling, it took them totally by surprise.

Don Patch suddenly dashed in front of them, with lipstick smeared sloppily on his lips and fake eyelashes planted on his wide eyes. "Someone, someone, help me!" he screamed in his 'heroine' voice. "Nanozilla is attacking!"

Gasser put on a puzzled expression. "Nanozilla?" he repeated, confused.

Suddenly, Jelly Jiggler ran out in an alien costume and said, "Nano nano."

"What the heck is that supposed to be?!" Beauty exclaimed, her eyes popping out of her skull. Gasser snorted. Don Patch was suddenly behind him, quivering in fear.

"Save me from Nanozilla!" he shrieked. Gasser grew an irritated expression.

"Go away!" he demanded, kicked the orange warrior away from his legs. Don Patch rolled to the ground and looked like he was bent over something, sobbing. Beauty looked puzzled.

"What is it, Don Patch?" she asked.

Don Patch glared at Gasser and turned around, revealing his wooden baby to be smashed. "Look what you did, fart boy! You stepped on Earl! Now you'll have to pay for his surgery!"

Jelly Jiggler walked over to Don Patch in a doctor's coat and a medical mask. "I'll fix him up for free, ma'am." Don Patch was suddenly in his girly appearance again.

"Oh, you'd do that, Dr. Tennosuke?"

"Of course. I'm a trainer professional."

Jelly Jiggler then picked up Earl and snapped him in half. He handed him back to Don Patch, "Here you go."

Don Patch was thrilled. "Oh, thank you doctor! He looks good as new!"

"WELL I COULD'VE DONE THAT!!!" Beauty exclaimed again, her eyes bugging out.

"Anyway," Gasser said to the two, trying to start a conversation. "Beauty and I are going to the park. Would you guys wanna come along?"

"Oh boy oh boy!" The blue and orange creatures sang, hopping up and down with excitement. "The park?! Yay! We can ride on the merry-go-round, and swing on the swings, and play in the sandbox!"

"My sand castle will be bigger than yours," Jelly Jiggler bragged, showing him a poorly drawn picture of the sand castle he intended to make.

"Yeah, probably," Don Patch replied, showing him his own picture which was obviously much larger.

As Beauty said something about them not making any sense, Gasser rolled his eyes. _I'm tired of everyone stealing Beauty's attention!_ He thought. _When are we just gonna be able to be a couple?!_

So, the four continued down the street. It was very convenient that after the Baldy Bald Empire fell, all of Bo-bobo's group had moved into houses on the same street.

Gasser went to knock on Softon's door. He opened it to find everything an absolute mess, with furniture strewn everywhere. Softon walked hurriedly to the doorway and gasped. "Air…air…" he breathed. Gasser looked puzzled.

"Are you OK?" he asked warily. "What happened?"

Softon looked back weakly. "Torpedo Girl got mad because I forgot our one month anniversary. Now she wants to go somewhere special but I don't have any money."

"WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO?!" Torpedo Girl's voice shot through the house. Gasser winced.

"Ouch. Well, would you two like to go to the park with the rest of us?"

"The park?!"

Torpedo Girl launched to the front door next to Softon and grinned. "Of course! We would love to come! You just stay right there while I go powder my nose, OK sweetie?" With that, the torpedo flitted away.

Gasser smirked. "Powder her nose? What does she use, gun powder?"

Softon smacked his face. "Actually, yes," he admitted.

After the ice cream and the torpedo had joined the group, Gasser walked across the street to where Beauty was standing in front of a door. The door opened to reveal Bo-bobo. Gasser frowned as he heard the two's muffled conversation and the sound of his fiancé giggling. What was so great about Bo-bobo anyway? What did he have so special about him that Gasser didn't?

Torpedo Girl smiled slyly at him. "Ooo, someone's jealous," she jeered.

Gasser clenched his teeth together in irritation. "I'm not jealous," he replied with a slight blush. Suddenly he felt someone grasping his leg. He looked down to see Don Patch in his heroine form again.

"Aww, it's OK Gas-can," he said warmly. "Being jealous is just a part of life!"

Gasser's cheeks were turning beat red. "Just shut up and get off. Why would I be jealous of someone like Bo-bobo?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

Gasser looked over to see Beauty walking towards him with Bo-bobo not far behind. He tried to make the blood drain from his face.

"Nothing important. C'mon, are we gonna go to the park or not?"

"Wait," Jelly Jiggler said, making everyone pause. "Where's Dengaku Man?"

Bo-bobo opened his golden afro to reveal the little white 'dog'. "I dunno how he got in there, but he managed to get in there while I was sleeping."

Dengaku Man yawned and opened his eyes slowly. "Gosh, is it morning already?" he squeaked. Bo-bobo suddenly grabbed him out of his afro and chucked him into the concrete.

"STALKER!" he yelled while Don Patch proceeded to stomp him harder into the pavement.

As Beauty's eyes bugged out, Gasser watched the scene with anger burning in his gaze. Could Beauty really love someone who acted like THAT all the time?

**Haha! I decided to become distracted from Mrs. Prower for awhile, so I whipped this up. I have no idea how long it will be…but I just felt the sudden urge to write some Bo-bobo. Maybe I'm getting inspired from the new graphic novels…anyway! If you like it, please review! And I promise I'll try to update both this and Mrs. Prower at the same time…**


	2. Priorities

It wasn't long before the group got to the park. Don Patch was going ballistic. "Oh boy! Oh boy! I can't wait to take Earl on a stroll!"

Jelly Jiggler smirked and rolled his eyes. "You're acting childish, Don Patch."

"WHO ARE YOU TO TALK?!" Beauty growled at the gelatinous figure.

"Who cares?? Let's play!" Dengaku Man cried. Jelly Jiggler, Don Patch, and Torpedo Girl were happy to oblige. Softon, Beauty, Bo-bobo and Gasser musingly watched as the four played while Torpedo Girl launched into them.

Beauty giggled and decided to run off and try to help Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler (unsuccessfully) to build their sand castles. Gasser sighed and slumped down into the park bench and warily glanced over as Bo-bobo sat next to him.

Bo-bobo smiled. "You have yourself a nice catch," he told Gasser as he watched Beauty exasperate at Torpedo Girl's antics. Gasser smirked. As long as he knew that Beauty was HIS, he was fine.

"Yup. So, see any girls you might wanna settle down with?"

"Me? Settle down??" Bo-bobo exclaimed. "What if someone decides to become Smoothie V? I can't get married so soon after the Baldy Bald Empire's fall."

Gasser thought for a moment at his words. The crazy warrior did have a point. "So," he began. "Do you think that I'm making a mistake by marrying Beauty right now?"

Bo-bobo was suddenly ablaze. "No way!" he cried, causing a couple people to stare in his direction. "If I could get the chance to marry someone like that…"

The conversation was suddenly interrupted by Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler running over to him. "Hey, Bo-bobo!" they called. "Come play with us."

"I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR PLAYING!!" Bo-bobo screamed as he pulled out a bazooka. He blasted the two into the sand box, which spewed it in every direction. Beauty shielded her eyes and bugged them out at the three.

"That's a little harsh for a no!" she cried.

Soon after, though, all three were playing in the sand as if the incident never happened. Softon gawked at the scene, but it wasn't long before Torpedo Girl dragged him off on the swing set.

Gasser pondered as he studied Bo-bobo playing in the sand. His words echoed in his mind: _If I could marry someone like that…_ Did that mean that he secretly wanted Beauty for himself?

And it didn't look like Beauty would have any trouble obliging. She already stuck around with him like a piranha to blood. What was wrong with him? Didn't he have the same charm that Bo-bobo had?

That's it. It was time for action!

Gasser stood up and marched over to Beauty, who was giggling and playing with Don Patch. She looked up at her fiancé. "What is it, Gasser?" she asked. Gasser took a deep breath and offered her his hand.

"Do you wanna go for a walk together? Or how about we go for a ride on the merry-go-round?"

Beauty stared at his hand for a moment before shaking her head. "Maybe later, OK?" she promised. "I'm having too much fun with Bo-bobo and the others right now!"

It was then that Gasser's heart seemed to snap in half. He glumly nodded and slowly turned around and walked off. Beauty looked in his direction with a worried expression. "Did I say something?" she wondered aloud.

Gasser sighed deeply and slumped down on a swing. Torpedo Girl, who was on the swing next to him, looked at him curiously. "What is it, dear?" she asked. Gasser rolled his eyes. She was the last person he wanted involved.

"Nothing," he lied. "Just waiting for Beauty."

Torpedo Girl looked off in the distance and watched Beauty bug out as Jelly Jiggler started eating the sand. "She doesn't look like she's in too much of a hurry," she noticed. Gasser snorted.

"Yeah, I noticed."

"Hey, cheer up," the torpedo smiled. "I'm sure she has her priorities set. Right?"

Gasser frowned as Bo-bobo ruffled Beauty's hair playfully. _Yeah, I sure hope so, _he thought.

**Well, that was chapter two. Whatcha think? I know it's a little short, but the next chapter should be more eventful. Please review!**


	3. Paying a Visit

"Hey Beauty, come over here with us!"

It was the day after the group had gone to the park and Beauty and Gasser were at home. Beauty was sitting at the kitchen table drinking a cup of coffee. She was looking out the window when she saw Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler waving to her.

Beauty chuckled and turned to Gasser, who was digging the fridge for something to eat. "Hey, Gas-can," she called. "You want to go out and play with Don and Jelly?"

Gasser snorted and he peeked over the fridge door to face his fiancé. "Again?" he asked. "We just saw those two yesterday when we went to the park!"

The pink haired heroine rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on. I see you every day, and I don't complain."

_I'm surprised, _Gasser thought angrily as Beauty scooted out of her seat, grasping her cup of coffee. She marched over and placed the empty cup in the sink.

"Maybe some fresh air would do you some good," Beauty tried to persuade. Gasser shook his head stubbornly.

"Nah. You go have fun."

Beauty gave him a worried glance, but decided to dismiss him. "OK. I'll see you later."

Gasser watched with a mixture of anger and sadness as Beauty slipped on her shoes and walked out the front door. The silver haired teen snorted. Who cares if Beauty ditches him for those two idiots? What did he care?

He huffed and flopped down at the table. Of course he cared! Beauty was his fiancé. They were getting married in a month, and she didn't want anything to do with him anymore!!

Gasser's amber eyes watched outside the window and saw Beauty giggle at Don Patch smacking Jelly Jiggler with an onion. He smiled slightly; watching her laugh put him in a better mood. The way her dimples crinkled up…the way her pink hair flopped into her face…

Suddenly, Gasser knew what he needed to do. He WAS going to get Beauty to pay attention to him!

***

"Where's Gasser hurrying off to?" Jelly Jiggler asked as he saw Gasser march past him from a distance. Beauty looked up abruptly and saw him marching away.

"That's funny," she noted. "Gas-can never leaves the house without me…I wonder why he left?"

Don Patch turned into his 'heroine' form and started sobbing. "Oh no, poor Gas-can is walking out on you!" he cried, his sloppy mascara running from the tears.

Beauty curiously studied him as he stalked off. _I wonder where he's headed, _she thought with a puzzled expression.

***

Gasser stopped in front of Bo-bobo's door and began rapping on it with his fist. "Hey, Bo-bobo!" he called. "It's Gasser! C'mon!"

There was no reply from within.

Grinding his teeth, Gasser pounded harder on the door. When there was still no response, he peeked in through the window. The TV was on and so were all the lights, but there was no Bo-bobo to be found.

"That's odd," Gasser wondered aloud. He walked back to the door and tried opening it; he found that it wasn't locked. The door creaked open, and the light from the TV gave off a mysterious vibe around the house.

Gasser held his breath and took one step into the door way. Suddenly, a giant noise was blasted throughout the house, and before he knew it, the teen found himself hanging upside down by his foot. "What the…?!" he exclaimed, and discovered that he had tripped a thin wire. That had triggered the trap.

"Ha ha! I totally got you!" Gasser jerked his head up to find Bo-bobo doubled over on the floor laughing like a lunatic. He ground his teeth together.

"Bo-bobo! Let me out of here!"

Bo-bobo stopped laughing for a second before crossing his arms. "What were you doing in my house?" he demanded. Gasser crossed his arms as well.

"I wanted to talk to you about something," he confessed sternly. Bo-bobo raised an eyebrow.

"Talk about what?"

Gasser sighed. "I wanted to talk to you about Beauty."

There was a silence for a moment before Gasser opened his eyes to find Bo-bobo in a dog suit. "Woof woof! Beauty's trapped in a well?!" he demanded, imitating a dog.

"What?!" Gasser exclaimed. "No! Cut the stupid stuff, I'm serious!"

"I am too! I have to get Beauty out of that well!"

With that, Bo-bobo dashed off, dog suit and all. "Wait! Get back here!" Gasser screamed, squirming to get loose from the rope. "BO-BOBO!!!"

**Uh-oh! Cliffy! What's going to happen with Gasser? Oh, and sorry this is kind of late…it kind of takes second priority to some of my other stories, sorry.**


	4. Falling Back in Love

**Hey. I finished this story without noticing. XD**

**Not that many other people noticed either, though. Thanks for all the people that cared to review. It makes me happy. :)**

**Now, onto the conclusion!**

* * *

Gasser sighed and crossed his arms, finding it difficult to think when the blood was rushing to his head. His shaggy silver hair hung around his ears, making it hard to hear Bo-bobo's departing woofs.

The gassy teen stared at the rope tied around his foot, and much to his surprise, the rope was merely a ramen noodle! Leave it to Bo-bobo to design a trap that would be completely useless.

Gasser easily wriggled free of the noodle's grip and landed on Bo-bobo's door step with a thud. Moaning and sitting up, he quickly leapt to his feet and ran off, eager to catch Beauty before Bo-bobo did.

***

Beauty was busy playing with Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler to notice a large shape pounding closer and closer to her. So it was much to her surprise when Jelly Jiggler flung himself onto her in an attempt to, somehow, 'protect' her. "Beauty! The wolf man is going to eat you!" he cried.

"Wolf man?!" Beauty exclaimed, prying the gelatinous man off her face. Then her already giant eyes widened whenever she was face-to-face with a wolf.

Don Patch started crying. "Oh noes! Beauty, run!" he screamed before whipping out his green onion sword in an attempt to stop the wolf.

Beauty squinted, however, and smiled once she saw who the wolf was. "Oh chill out guys. It's just Bo-bobo!" The wolf howled in delight, and suddenly changed to Bo-bobo in a dashing tuxedo.

"You guessed right, Beauty!" he said in a voice that would rival that of a game show host. "Now you win this prize: a date with ME!"

"A…date?!"

***

When Gasser had finally caught up with Bo-bobo, the first thing he saw was the afro man himself in a tuxedo.

The next thing he saw was Beauty.

Then he put two and two together and realized that Bo-bobo had his muscular arm wrapped around his fiancé's shoulders.

What didn't help matters at all was the fact that Jelly Jiggler had changed into a tuxedo as well and was imitating a best man, and Don Patch had cross dressed into a gown and was imitating a maid of honor.

Gasser trembled as his knees gave out. He slumped down to the ground on the road beneath his feet. Then, with tears of frustration and hurt welling in his eyes, he screamed, "Beauty!"

The pink-haired heroine blinked twice and looked over at her boyfriend, banging his fists on the ground.

"Gasser!"

Beauty shrugged Bo-bobo off her shoulders and hurried over to Gasser's side. "Are you alright?" she asked, concern in her voice. Gasser sobbed before answering.

"What do you expect?!" he demanded. "I put my heart into our relationship, and then you go and just stomp it into the ground! You wanted Bo-bobo all along, didn't you?!"

There was silence for a moment before Beauty's voice was heard again: "Gasser, did you think that I was secretly dating Bo-bobo??"

Gasser opened his eyes and gazed into Beauty's emerald ones, confusion in their normal orange color. "You mean…you and Bo-bobo aren't…?"

Beauty's eyes crinkled shut before letting out a giggle. It soon turned into a full-on laugh. Her face shook as she toppled over onto the ground. "Are…you…kidding?!" she asked in between laughs.

Well, Gasser sure felt stupid.

"Then what was that just then?" he asked, shifting his gaze up to Bo-bobo, Don Patch, and Jelly Jiggler, who were still in their wedding attire.

Beauty opened her eyes and met the three as well. "What do you expect from those three idiots?" she asked. "The keyword there is IDIOTS! Don't tell me you haven't gotten used to their antics yet."

Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler shared a laugh. "Yeah, Gas-can, we're stupid! Just like Bo-bobo!" Just then, they were blown away by a bazooka which was fired by said figure.

Bo-bobo walked up to Gasser and held out a hand. "No hard feelings, right?"

"I guess," Gasser said with a smile, before taking Beauty's hand and helping her up as well. Beauty gazed deep into her fiancé's eyes.

"I love you, Gas-can," she sighed. "I would never leave you. Let's go home, OK?"

Bo-bobo was left alone as the two lovers started back to their house.

On the way, Gasser looked warily to Beauty, whose hand was clutched in his. "Was it really that stupid to think that you and Bo-bobo were secretly dating?"

"Trust me, he's the last person I'd want to spend the rest of my life with."

"I thought that was Don Patch."

"…well, Bo-bobo's a close second."

**THE END!!!**


End file.
